Kensei
| title = | kanji = | romanji = | image = | birthdate = January 21 | other name = | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 6'2 | weight = 168 | blood type = AB | hometown = Sunagakure | homecountry = | affiliation = Sunagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Xin (Father) Mei Kaguya (Mother) | clan = Uchiha Clan | rank = | classification = Shinobi | reg = 87587 | academy =8 | chunin =12 | jonin = 19 | kekkei = Sharingan | tota = Dust Release | mōra = | beast = | hiden = | unique = Regenerative Capabilities Hardened Skeleton Blind | nature = | jutsu = Assassination Technique Attack Prevention Technique Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Absorption Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Dust Release: Atomic Transformation Dust Release: Barrier Dust Release: Conflagration of a Holy World Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release Chakra Mode Hiding with Camouflage Technique Sensing Susanoo Yasaka Magatama | weapons = Arrows Bows Kunai Military Rations Pill Shuriken Wire Strings }} Kensei is the infamous offspring son of Xin and Mei Kaguya, two shinobi with immense power and is a ninja born into the noble Uchiha Clan, a lineage that originates from Kirigakure and is one of the clans more notable members. From them he holds cursed eyes, a dojutsu unique to their clan. After awakening his Kekkei Genkai he became known as Kensei of the Crimson Sight to his father, a title which he gave him. As time passed on, Kensei was labeled an A-rank ninja and gained the status as a Jōnin, leaving his rank as chunin. Upon his nineteenth birthday, Xin welcomed his son into the Jashin Cult. The Grandmaster immediately sought out for Kensei's body, and thus asked Xin for his son. He denied him and the man tried on his own and used a seal to try and take his body. Kensei's willpower alone overwhelmed the man's spirit and absorbed him. Upon doing so, he obtained the man's abilites. Kensei, now a wanted man by the cult, manages to escape, using his new abilities to aid him. Upon leaving he makes his way to Kirigakure and takes refuge their before he decides to move on. After traveling towards Otogakure, he began to follow "wherever the wind blows him" signaling that he hadn't been aware of where he was located currently nor where he was headed. It was after he was in a that Kensei realized that he had been followed, by a duo of Jashinist. A devastating and destructive battle tears up the land's appearance, after dispatching the Jashinist with well placed arrows to the brain, he realizes that a pathway had been opened and he investigates. Inside he finds signs that show that he had found an abandoned hideout of some sort, and after more exploration, he finds a laboratory. Background Early Life Appearance Kensei's appearance can be described as rather dashing. He has tanned skin. His hair is snow white and is medium length and sometimes worn in a ponytail. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age increased his growth which caused him to grow taller. As a result he is relatively tall compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 5'11. Younger as a child his hair was longer but he cut it. His usual attire consists of black sleeveless armor that is made uniquely from his Dead None Pulse. To compliment this, his red fitted jacket-like cloak takes appearance being a usually signal to show uf there is a breeze indicated by if it is blowing from the wind. On the back of the cloak, the Kaguya Clan symbol takes center. Although being apart of their lineage, Kensei does not have the two red circular marks like others in his clan. Personality Kensei is an extremely brave, loyal and selfless person with tremendous strength of character. He hasnt and deems he never will turn his back on a friend and will go to great lengths and take great risks in order to help others, specifically his loved ones. He is highly resourceful, full of determination and possesses a certain disregard for rules. His strong-willed stubbornness can sometimes get in trouble as when he refuses to back down no matter what the situation. Kensei was raised blind and was raised into a world of darkness and suffered great sorrow as a child. His parents were absent after his father was went rogue and his mother died on a mission. As a result he was brought up by his brother Shinta. But he too died during a A ranked mission as he dating a girl from the another clan at the time and died saving her. Trying to defend her he was also killed by the attacker. As a result Kensei was left with no immediate family, much like his many orphans . Growing up he had no close friends or anyone who cared for him. He was pitied by people due to his family's death and shunned by others due to his father's infamy; but he did not let any of that get in his way. He lived his life by his own rules and learnt to ignore what other people thought of him. In this reference he can be stubborn and willful about his personal opinions, sticking with his views no matter what everyone else might say. He exudes a calm, assured air, appearing controlled, but inside emotional. He is very passionate in all that he engages himself in. Though he can be compassionate, because of his loveless upbringing, and forever being pitied and looked down upon, Kensei appears more solitary, suspicious, and practical. He is wary of any new person that he meets, a result of him being raised alone. He had developed a habit of not trusting new things and places as he did not know if touching something might hurt him or if taking a wrong step might end his life. This dislike of new things was also extended into his interactions with people. But once he comes to know and truly trust a person, he will go to great lengths to defend them. He will also defend himself or whatever he holds dear, no matter the cost to himself or others. Kensei is also very intelligent and strong-willed as evident from the fact that he did not let the treatment he got from other villagers damped his spirits and even though he has every reason to despise them he holds no grudges against them. He possesses incredible determination and fortitude and is willing to go to any lengths to fulfill any activity he starts, enduring the most intense hardships and ordeals gladly and without complaint, so long as it helps him achieve his goals. But though he is willing to put himself in harm's way to achieve his goals he will not risk another person's life for his own good. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control As a member of the Uchiha Clan, Kensei possesses incredible stamina and vitality and an exceptionally long potential lifespan. He is also blessed with immense chakra reserves and his chakra levels seemed to have increased after he gained the Mangekyō Sharingan. Sensory Capabilities Having been born blind Kensei trained as a sensor to overcome that disadvantage. He can sense the chakra of others from extended distances and used his sensory skills so much that he can identify a person by what he calls as the feel of their chakra. After obtaining the Sharingan his sensory skills were further augmented by the Sharingan's ability to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. Another outcome of his initial blindness was that his other senses became much more sensitive. For instance he possesses excellent hearing and could other people's presence by the slightest of sounds. Taijutsu Like most of his heritage, Kensei is very talented in the art of using his body as a weapon. Due to his Kekkei Genkai, the bones that are in his body are very durable due to the Kaguya Clan's genetics. These bones allow a greater defense against attacks that are meant to hurt him. He uses them as a way that increases his attack power and his defense. In battle, He uses the White Tiger Fighting Style a combat style that mainly uses a combination of quick movement. The attacks from this way of combat are used with quick jabs, kicks, and grapples. Although he has not awakenes the Shikotsumyaku yet, his bones are able to be used within his body. This allows things such as adding an extra layer of bone to his knuckles ti add to the damage. Ninjutsu Kekkei Tota ' From Maketsu's Page: ' Dust Release is the Kekkei Tota that Maketsu created long ago. He created it and later taught it to his son, . His knowledge and skill within this category of ninjutsu is incomprehensible. When using this Kekkei Tota, it takes little to medium amounts of chakra, depending on how much he uses it. Unlike most, he can passively fire his Dust Release, which also has the color black. This has led to him sometimes being called '''Maketsu of the Black Dust' by those few that know him. As most may vouch for, creating the Dust Release was not an easy task. It was in fact very difficult. This task in general took 7 years.'' To create it, Maketsu would combine his Fire and Wind to create the basics of Scorch release. He would succeed in being able to drain the liquids of his opponent leaving his with a mummified corpse. But no, Maketsu wanted to completely obliterate his opponent with no trace of their existence. So would try his luck with combining his fire and earth , he got a mini and basic version of lava release. This would succeed in burning his opponents physically. He constant tried but his results weren't to his liking. Then he knew what he had to do. Later he combined the two forces of it to get his results. The fire would burn through every thing and the wind and earth would stabilize it so it could completely eradicate his opponent. He would stabilize it by knowing that Fire burn anything in it's path and the wind would help with that. But earth, earth would give it a shape. The attacks would stay in a special shape. A square, rectangle, or even a triangle. It would make have to stay in a shape and not able to run organically. He would constantly try to balance them out. First he started at having more earth than wind and fire. It would give him mo re control over the shape of it, but its attack power wasn't strong enough. It would only slightly burn his opponent. Then he tried more wind than the others, it failed badly. It would make his fire uncontrolled, so he couldn't really control his shape and the power wasn't really high either He tried fire over all of the other 2 elements. The attack power was high but it would only provide physical burns to an opponent and he couldn't control the shape of it either. So he balanced them all which resulted in what it is today. Just this process took 7 years in total. But he didn't teach it to Mū until he was 35 and he started with its creation at age 20 so it took him a total of 15 years to create this Kekkei Tota. Despite him,teaching the Kekkei Tota to Muu, he didnt teach his son the full power of it. Therefore, Muu's dust release attacks are much slower than Maketsu's. Maketsu's are actually quite fast. His dust can also destroy chakra, being able to destroy the Adamantine Sealing Chains. '' Dust Release: Detonation of a Religious World -''' An attack best used for sneak attacks, using traps or eliminating a group, this technique is very deadly. First, Maketsu grabs either several, or one single, kunai (or any other throwable weapon). When first equipping the weapon he imbues it/them with his Dust Release chakra and then throw it/them to the desired destination. It acts as a grenade or detonatable bomb. To activate his Dust Release, he simply makes the Tiger handseal or slaps both hands together. The effect of activation is that an cubic or triangular shape of Dust Release explodes in an almost instantaneous speed, and break down anything in its range to a molecular size.'' '' '''Flying Atomic God Technique- Maketsu's signature technique. He created this technique after witnessing the Flying Thunder God Technique by it's creator, Minato Namikaze. His expertise in the Dust Release has allowed him to being able to focus in on molecules and atoms. This comes from how he is able to change a target from normal size to the size of a molecule or atom. This technique allows him to transport himself anywhere where there is an atom or molecule. This basically allows Maketsu to transport himself anywhere where this are atoms or molecules. Since everything is made up of atoms, he can technically teleport himself anywhere within his sight. Since bacteria floats in the air and is made up of atoms he can even teleport in the air. This technique exclusive to Maketsu, the creator.'' Dojutsu Sharingan Kensei's dojutsu allows him to see fast-moving objects and, offer some amount of predictive capabilities, he can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. He is also able to copy almost any jutsu he has seen, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy. He can perform the basic sharingan genjutsu, allowing him to through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. He can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as he wants. More than one person or animal can be taken control of in this way, though the more he takes control of the harder it is to remain in control for long. Kyujutsu Kensei as a traditional marksman is incredibly well versed in using archery, and is not afraid to show his skill in any moment of battle. Not only is he able to lock onto targets that are almost outside of human sight completely, but he is also able to snipe targets that are generally too far away and moving too fast. His ability to predict exactly where and when an arrow will land is his biggest asset as a archer. As far as firing speed goes Kensei tends to fall perfectly in category with his bow and arrow, but the sheer force and precision he can manage with his loyal and trustworthy bow and arrows makes any weakness almost absolete, Kensei doesn't need to hit his target many times, he just needs to hit them when and where it counts. Kensei possibly the greatest marksman alive in the shinobi world right now, with an accuracy that borders on the supernatural since sometimes he doesnt even utilize chakra to aid himself. He has even been complimented on his skill by his father. He prefers to use his archery as his primary form of combat during long range, since he also can easily intertwine his ability with it to use his with others such as incorporating his elements into his archery using Chakra Flow, or even using his Space-Time Ninjutsu in conjunction. He can use almost any weapon, bow and arrow or simple Shuriken, and can shoot down any target as long as it is within his sights, irrespective of the distance involved. His great knowledge of physics and the internal workings of most if not all allow him to bring out the best from any long range weapon and he can make up for weather conditions such as strong winds or rains or even mist or fog as he can shoot by sensing a person's exact location and does not need to rely purely on his sight, though his accuracy does decrease when shooing purely by sensing an opponent's location. Intelligence Trivia *'Kensei's Databook': Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal Category:Male